What Happened?
by lightyearsaway
Summary: Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Total opposites. I've read loads of DG fics, but how does the two enemies meet and fall head over heels for each other? This is the beginning of it all. My point of view. Read, and review, please?
1. The Beginning Of It All

I've been wondering about all the Draco/Ginny fics. How did the two enemies, according to the book, meet and fall for each other. I've deciced to begin the whole story. So here I am, the start of it all.  
  
~*~  
  
What Happened?  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Beginning of It All  
  
Draco Malfoy ran down the corridor as the bell for the start of the class rang. He'd be late for Transfiguration. 'Damn! McGonagall'll kill me!' he thought. 'and, there's a test.' He was still at the sixth floor, after Arithmancy. Fifth. Past the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. Fourth. Past the Charms classroom. Third. Just around the corner, then the fourth classroom on the left. He started to turn the corner........  
  
Ginny Weasley ran up the marble staircase. She was held up by Professor Snape after Potions. Now she was going to be late for Charms. She was climbing the staircase to the first floor as the bell rang. 'Damn! Flitwick's told us that we're going to learn Summoning Charms.' she thought. The corner, than the stairs, then the first classroom on the right. Speeding up, she started to turn the corner........  
  
BAM.  
  
Draco and Ginny collided with each other. But baffling enough, maybe God's will, the only part of them that met was their lips. Both of their eyes were as wide as Galleons. They forced themselves apart. Ginny backed up a few steps, rubbing her lips. Draco stood, rubbing his lips with his robe sleeves.  
  
"What happened?" both of them said at the same time.   
  
"I'm LATE!!" Ginny squealed, rushing past Malfoy towards the stairs to the fourth floor.  
  
"Damn!" Draco muttered, running in the opposite direction.  
  
__________  
  
Draco wrenched open the classroom door. Immediately, "Draco Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall said. "You're ten minutes late! Explanation, if you please?"  
  
"Sorry, Professor, I got held up," Draco said, moving to his seat.  
  
"Right. Get to your seat and start your test." Professor McGonagall ordered.  
  
__________  
  
Ginny entered the classroom. "Miss Weasley!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Professor!" Ginny apologized. "Really, Professor! I got held up by Snape,"  
  
"Right. Miss Weasley, get started. We are doing the Summoning Charm. Take out your wand," he instructed.  
  
__________________  
  
~*~ That's it! For now. I'll continue. I wonder if Professor Flitwick is that forgiving. REVIEW!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! Bye!  
  
lightyearsaway 


	2. The Aftermath

Thanks to all the reviewers! I hope I'm doing better. FYI, Draco is in the sixth-year, while Ginny is in the fifth. And I don't intend to use anything in OotP. It wouldn't work otherwise.  
  
  
  
  
  
What Happened?  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
The Aftermath  
  
  
  
  
*________________________________*  
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy, to the front please, Professor McGonagall said.  
  
  
Draco sighed and made his way to the front of the classroom as his classmates filed for the door.  
  
  
"You'll have detention tonight. My office at eight. Don't be late," she said. "You may go,"  
  
  
Draco sighed. "Yes, Professor,"  
  
  
________________________  
  
  
  
"Miss Weasley," Professor Flitwick said, as the class started for the door to go to lunch.  
  
  
Ginny went to the front of the class, where Professor Flitwick was standing.  
  
  
"Detention tonight, Miss Weasley," he said. "Eight o'clock, Professor McGonagall's office,"  
  
  
Yes, Professor, Ginny said, then proceeded to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
  
Ginny arrived at the marble staircase just as Draco approached it from the opposite direction. hey caught each other's eyes briefly, but Draco turned away first. Since there was nobody in the hallway, Ginny called out to him. "Hey, Malfoy!"  
  
  
Draco turned. "What do you want, Weasley?"  
  
  
Ginny was surprised. 'Malfoy usually calls us "weasel" and not ever "Weasley"' she thought.  
  
  
Draco was surprised with himself. 'Hell. Why'd I call her that for? And having a squirming stomach does not help, either. Stop IT!' he berated himself silently.  
  
  
"Well?" Draco prompted her.  
  
  
"Um, er, I was just wondering, um, about what happened, y'know, _just now,_" she said.  
  
  
"Nothing happened. Absolutely nothing had happened _just now._" Draco said convincingly.  
  
  
"Okay. As long as you won't tell, I won't tell." Ginny said, started down the staircase for the Great Hall.  
  
  
Draco muttered.  
  
  
___________________  
  
  
  
During their detention that night, Draco and Ginny ignored each other, as usual. Professor McGonagall had assigned them to clean the Owlery. So as they started to work, scrubbing the floors, Draco, disgusted, suggested that they just use a cleaning charm.  
  
  
Professor McGonagall didn't say anything about using magic, Draco tried.  
  
  
Ginny was surprised, once again. I don't know. I mean, it might land us another detention, she said.  
  
  
I've got loads of homework to do, Draco tried again.  
  
  
Well, me too. Okay. You win. Ginny relented.  
  
  
_  
  
  
_Draco's spell wasn't strong enough to clean the whole room.  
  
  
Ginny laughed. You don't usually use household spells, huh?  
  
  
Draco glared at her.  
  
  
Ginny smiled, shaking her head. Let me do it, she said.  
  
  
The Owlery had never looked so sparkling clean before.  
_  
  
________________________  
  
  
  
Somehow, with, of course, a stroke of luck, Professor McGonagall did not reprimand them on using magic to clean the Owlery. Perhaps, it was because she had given the fifth and sixth-years a fairly large amount of homework that day, and found it justified. Besides, it was at night when she told them to clean the room that gets dirtier by the second.  
  
She did, though, demanded an explanation, so, the reasons Draco and Ginny gave was exactly the same to hers, and they also said that she didn't forbid them to use magic.  
  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
So life goes on. Draco tries not to think of a certain red-haired girl, but somehow, every time he tries to sleep, he will dream of himself making out with her. Getting frustrated, he vented his anger on Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. They were so confused.  
  
  
Ginny, on the other hand, tries no to think about a certain blond boy. She tries to block him from her dreams, but to no avail. Hermione Granger tried to find out why she had been so quiet the past few months, but, obviously Ginny kept her secret to herself. She was also getting frustrated, and keeps writing vehemently in her diary.  
  
  
The secret was a secret, until Ginny's roommate, who was tired of her antics, had read her diary. Erica Forrest, Ginny's fellow Gryffindor fourth year, had found out of their encounter. Does this spell out...... LOVE?  
  
  
And so, that friend of hers tried to make Draco and Ginny talk about their predicament. Ginny refused, and until Erica had threatened her with telling Hermione about it, she relented. Okay, I'll do it. You'll have to keep it a secret.  
  
  
Erica crowed happily. I'll go talk to my cousin, he's in Slytherin, by the way, and I'll get back to you, OK?  
  
  
Ginny nodded. Just make sure you won't tell to anyone.  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Draco's roommate, Jonathan, had noticed that Draco kept daydreaming, in class, although it didn't make much of a difference, since Draco had already studied whatever the Professor was teaching. So, Jon decided to pass him a note in Transfiguration class.  
  
  
_Hey, you're daydreaming AGAIN! ~ Jon_  
  
_Not my fault. And it's none of your goddamn business ~ Draco  
  
Come on, you can tell me, mate.  
  
Sod off!  
  
  
_Draco hit him when Professor McGonagall had her back turned._  
  
  
Ow! It hurts!  
  
Good. It's supposed to.  
  
You like someone, right?  
  
Says who?  
  
It's written all over your face, idiot.  
  
Really? Am I that obvious?  
  
Aha! You've admitted it! So who's that most unfortunate girl?  
  
OK. OK. I give up. But promise not to tell ANYBODY.  
  
I promise.  
  
OK. Just make sure you don't tell ANYONE!  
  
I PROMISE!! Just tell me!  
  
All right, if you must know, it's a Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
_  
Jonathan read the last reply Draco gave him, and fell off his chair. All of their classmates turned to look at him. Professor McGonagall asked, Is everything all right, Mr Irasmus?  
  
  
Jon quickly stood and righted his chair. The parchment containing their notes was already in his pocket. Nothing, Professor. Sorry. he said, and sat down.  
  
  
Professor McGonagall continued teaching.  
  
  
*________________________________*  
  
  
Yeah! Finally got it done. Have a wait for the next chappie. Any suggestions on anything? So Review!!!  
  
~lightyearsaway~


	3. Draco's Plight

Thanks to all the reviewers! I hope I'm doing better. And I also didn't put any disclaimers, so here it is:  
  
**I, _lightyearsaway,_ do not own Harry Potter and its characters. This plot is a product of my imagination. Any similarities to other fan fictions are unintentional.**  
  
  
  
**What Happened?**  
  
by lightyearsaway  
  
  
  
**Chapter 3  
**  
  
**_Draco's Plight  
_**  
  
  
  
*________________________________*  
  
At the end of the class, Draco and Jon sped to the door and raced to the Slytherin common room.  
  
A GRYFFINDOR???!!! Jon yelled the instant they walked past the stone gargoyle.  
  
Shut it!!! Draco said loudly.  
  
Of all the girls in school, it _had_ to be a Gryffindor. It wouldn't actually make much of a difference, since there _was_ a Slytherin/Gryffindor romance, look at my aunt and her husband. As I said, it wouldn't make much of a difference if she wasn't a _Weasley!_ Jon mumbled to himself, walking in circles. Erica was right!  
  
The few Slytherins in the room were staring at them. Draco grabbed Jon by the arm and pulled him towards their shared dormitory. This is meant to be a _secret!_ he hissed angrily into his friend's ear.  
  
Jon just seemed to realise his bearings. he said as they entered their room.  
  
SORRY... yeah, right! Draco sat on his bed. So, what do I do?  
  
You know that cousin of mine, Erica?   
  
Forrest, isn't it? A Gryffindor, right?  
  
Correct. She's a friend of Ginny's. Best friends, to be exact.  
  
You said that she was right,  
  
Yeah, last summer, she said that Ginny and you would look cute together,  
  
Draco grimaced. Why would she say that in the first place?  
  
She _said_ that she saw you two bickering in the Library over some Potions book, and thought that you two were cute, that's all, Jon told his pitiful, love-stuck friend.  
  
Truth to be told, he privately agreed with his cousin, Erica Forrest. Her mother is his father's younger sister, and her father was a Gryffindor alumni. Both were pure-bloods, so his father didn't disapprove of their marriage. Their families have always been close, they all stayed in one house during some parts of their summer holidays.  
  
_Hey, Jon!_ Draco yelled at his daydreaming friend. You're supposed to _help_ me!  
  
______________________  
  
After dinner that night, Jon finally found something that could help his best friend.  
  
Draco, just leave it to me, Jon finally declared, after telling the blond-haired boy about his plan.  
  
Draco looked sceptical. This is _so_ _vexing_, y'know! he yelled in frustration.  
  
Jon looked on in amusement.  
  
I _told_ you not to fall in love in the first place, Jonathan muttered, looking away.  
  
Draco turned to the auburn-haired boy. _What did you say?_  
  
Jon grinned sheepishly.  
  
I've -um- got to go. See you. he said and ran off.  
  
  
  
*________________________________*  
  
  
It's just a short one, for now. Have a wait for the next chappie, if you haven't read my bio yet, it's cause I'm busy memorising and studying for exams... so suggestions on anything and everything, or how my writing can be improved will be accepted and appreciated. My e-mail is: syaoran13_kun@hotmail.com  
  
I've got Chemistry exam tomorrow..... wish me luck! And I wish you best of luck in your exams... It's my birthday today.. 28th of October...so be nice and review!!!  
  
~lightyearsaway~


End file.
